utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Soraru
Soraru is a male utaite and mixer. He often does collabs with ShounenT (forming SoraT) and Lon (forming SoraLon). Affiliations and collaboration projects List of covered songs # 睡眠時間　弾き語ってみた (July.21.2008) # 帰ろう (Aug.03.2008) # 聞き手マナー講座①　～基本編～ (Aug.09.2008) # "You" Aug.12.2008 Youtube # サンドリヨン（Cendrillon）feat. Soraru and Noa (Oct.16.2008) # 初めての恋が終わる時　男性視点歌詞ver.書いて (Dec.13.2008) # "LEO" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (Jan.24.2009) Youtube # 恋距離遠愛 【Soraru】【あぎゃ】 (Feb.12.2009) Youtube # 【Soraruセリユ】 "Toeto"　３人で 【どろJAPAN】(Feb.28.2009) # "Toeto" (50 people chorus) (Mar.13.2009) # 石畳の緋き悪魔 【Soraru】【セリユ】(Mar.13.2009) Youtube # マリオネット(May.14.2009) # "GHOST" feat. Soraru and @.25 (May.25.2009) # "from Y to Y" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (June.11.2009) Youtube # "magnet" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (June.20.2009) Youtube # ペテン師が笑う頃に (June.26.2009) # "THE WORLD END UMBRELLA" feat. Soraru and Komeru (July.03.2009) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Soraru and Komeru (July.07.2009) # 一周 記念に「七色のニコニコ動画」 (July.21.2009) # ジェミニ (July.26.2009) # リトルグッバイ (feat. Soraru and Komeru) (Aug.10.2009) # パズル (Sept.07.2009) Youtube # 罪と罰 (Sept.10.2009) Youtube # "No Logic" feat. Soraru and Komeru (Sept.15.2009) # チョコレート・トレイン feat. Soraru and Mike (Sept.15.2009) # 【164さん1周 記念】shiningray【34人＋1合唱・PV付き】(Sept.27.2009) # "Last Night, Good Night" (Oct.06.2009) # "1925" (feat. Soraru and kunkun) (Oct.12.2009) Youtube # "Mrs．Pumpkin Ridiculous Dream" feat. Soraru and Komeru (Oct.14.2009) # 時報を濃厚に (Oct.17.2009) # "Starduster" 【Soraru】【イナカモノ】 (Oct.20.2009) Youtube # ダミーダミー (Nov.06.2009) # "Alice acane-madder ver." (Nov.13.2009) Youtube # カムパネルラ (Nov.19.2009) # "Dependence Intension" Soraru feat.Komeru (Nov.23.2009) # "envy."　Komeru feat. Soraru (Nov.26.2009) # "clock lock works" feat. Soraru and Komeru (Dec.02.2009) # "Room sized Logic" (Dec.17.2009) # "Two Breaths Walking" (Dec.21.2009) Youtube # "恋人のランジェ" feat. Soraru and Komeru (Dec.23.2009) # ドリィムメルティックハロウィン 【柿プリえろそこあめ】 (Dec.24.2009) Youtube # "Paranoid Doll" (Dec.29.2009) Youtube # "Acute" feat. Soraru, Noa, and non (Dec.31.2009) # 【歌い手6人で】「1/6」合唱してみた。【サテライト！】 (Jan.06.2010) Youtube # ワーミー・アナーキー (Jan.08.2010) # "BEAT!" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (Jan.14.2010) Youtube # "Perfect World" feat. Soraru and Komeru (Jan.20.2010) # てがみ feat. Soraru and ShounenＴ (Jan.21.2010) Youtube # ムーンサイドへようこそ (Jan.25.2010) Youtube # クソゲー実況プレイ (Jan.27.2010) Youtube # 君の体温 (Feb.02.2010) Youtube # ジェンガ (Feb.03.2010) # ゆうやけサンセット (w/ マゾ・ヒズム) (Feb.13.2010) # "Rolling Girl" (Feb.17.2010) Youtube # "Blue" 【青鬼祭】 【Soraru】 (Mar.03.2010) Youtube # ピアノ・レッスン (Mar.08.2010) Youtube # 文学年のの憂鬱 (Mar.17.2010) Youtube # ディスコミュニケーション (Mar.20.2010) Youtube # ユアハイネス☆マイプリンセス 【sweets☆】 (April.13.2010) Youtube # "Boku-Boku.β" (April.17.2010) # "Coward Montblanc"(May.03.2010) # グリグリメガネと.光蟲 (May.06.2010) Youtube # 【オリジナル曲】"Limit" 【シングリンク】 (May.11.2010) # "Mugs" (May.13.2010) Youtube # ワールズエンド・ダンスホール　ピアノで (June.02.2010) Youtube # "Palette" (June.05.2010) Youtube # INARING☆マーチ feat. Soraru and Komeru (June.09.2010) # 思慮するゾンビ (June.19.2010) # サクラノ前夜 (June.25.2010) Youtube # ワンダーランドと羊の歌 feat. Soraru and Komeru (July.08.2010) # 演劇テレプシコーラ (July.12.2010) Youtube # "Mozaik Role" (July.20.2010) Youtube # 今までの を　メドレーにしてみた (July.30.2010) # 蛍 (Aug.06.2010) Youtube # 心拍数♯0822 (Sept.06.2010) Youtube # 違う空 (Sept.15.2010) Youtube # "月光食堂" (Oct.13.2010) Youtube # 【ボーマス１４】"SpaceShip -Crossfade- " feat. Soraru and ShounenT (Nov.07.2010) # バイビーベイビーサヨウナラ (Nov.16.2010) Youtube # ネトゲ廃人シュプレヒコール (Nov.20.2010) Youtube # サイノウサンプラー (Nov.29.2010) Youtube # ヒステリ (Dec.07.2010) Youtube # 【ハンゲーム】10周 記念ソングを作ってみた (Dec.08.2010) # "Smiling ＊ ReMember ver." (Dec.12.2010) Youtube # 廃都アトリエスタにて (feat. Soraru and Lon) (Dec.23.2010) Youtube # "A Song I'd Like to Sing" (Dec.26.2010) Youtube # うんこにコーラスいれてみた (Dec.28.2010) # "Eh? Ah, Sou -Band Arrange-" (Jan.14.2011) Youtube # "Panda Hero" (Jan.26.2011) Youtube # "Love - Lost Elegy" (Feb.11.2011) Youtube # "Blue Bench" 【弾き語り風】 feat. Soraru and ShounenT (Feb.14.2011) Youtube # BadBye (Feb.28.2011) Youtube # "No Logic" (Original arrangement) feat. Soraru and ShounenT (Mar.01.2011) Youtube # "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" (Mar.08.2011) Youtube # "Orange" (Mar.30.2011) Youtube # "Suki Kirai" feat. Soraru and Lon (April.12.2011) Youtube # 【M3- Spring 2011】ユウアイスウ　-Crossfade-" feat. Soraru and Lon (April.23.2011) # "One Way Route" (Ippou Tsuukou) (May.03.2011) Youtube # "Yukimi-chome Shopping District" (Ichi-Choume Yukimi Shouten Gai) (May.23.2011) Youtube # "Tómur" (Mar.03.2011) Youtube # "Unhappy Refrain -band arrange-" (June.06.2011) # "Blackjack" feat. Soraru and Shamoun (June.30.2011) Youtube # "Blind Astronaut" (Moumoku no Uchuu Hikou Shi) (July.07.2011) Youtube # "A Born Coward" (Ama no Jaku) (July.27. 2011) Youtube # "Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia" (Gaikotsu Gakudan to Riria) (Aug.02.2011) Youtube # "Maji LOVE1000% 一発どりで" Soraru feat.Lon (Aug.03.2011) # "Yakusoku o shiyou"　Soraru feat. ShounenT (Aug.12.2011) # "Mother Mushroom" (Aug.15.2011) Youtube # "LOVELESS×××" feat. Soraru, Nobunaga, and Purikuma (Aug.29.2011) # "Ai Kotoba" Soraru feat. Lon (Sept.02.2011) Youtube # "Chaining Intention" (Sept.08.2011) # "Something being here" (Koko ni aru Kotoutattemita) (Sept.19.2011) Youtube # "Remote Control" feat. Soraru and Lon (Sept.20.2011) Youtube # "Heat-Haze Days" (Oct.03.2011) Youtube # "You Like Me, I Like You -arrange ver.-" (Boku Mitaina Kimi, Kimi Mitaina Boku -arrange ver.-) feat. Soraru and Lon (Oct.14.2011) Youtube # "【M3-Fall 2011】Hallows -Crossfade-" feat. Soraru and Lon (Oct.26.2011) Youtube # "Dream Eater" (Dorimaita) (Oct.27.2011) Youtube # "3331" (Nov.05.2011) Youtube Songs Not Included in His Mylist # "Hello, Worker" (Sept.16.2011) Youtube Discography Trivia *Soraru is 176cm (about 5'8") and 55 kg (about 121lb) *He often likes to "troll" people on his twitter Gallery External links * Twitter * Blog * Youtube playlist (supported by Utaite wiki) Category:Male singers